


Большой куш

by Vitce



Category: Bleach, Master and Margarita - Mikhail Bulgakov
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitce/pseuds/Vitce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Каждую неделю по воскресеньям Хирако Шинджи играл в покер с Дьяволом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой куш

Каждую неделю по воскресеньям Хирако Шинджи играл в покер с Дьяволом.  
Пока Дьявол с привычной мягкой улыбкой тасовал карты, Хирако пил виски со льдом. В старом проигрывателе крутили запыленные пластинки. Сегодня это был какой-то неузнаваемый уже чарльстон. Руки Дьявола так и мелькали в тусклом свете единственной лампы (уникальная технология: всего лишь клочок адского пламени в стеклянной колбе), звонко шлепали карты, кто-то тихонько переговаривался.  
Айзен посмотрел на него через стол.  
— Неудачник, — беззвучно произнесли его губы.  
— Задрот, — так же неслышно ответил Хирако, изучая игроков.  
Больше всего в игре ему нравился этот момент: победитель еще не определился, все взволнованы, а многие даже не пытаются сохранить самообладание. В неверном свете и клубах сигарного дыма лица превратились в гротескные маски.

Ичиго поглядывал в свои две карты с открытой солнечной улыбкой. Ровным счетом ничего эта улыбка не значила — с тем же выражением он поставил на кон свою жизнь и забрал банк с парой десяток на руках. Даже Айзен повелся на его сверкающий щенячий взгляд.  
— Первую игру — на удачу, — Дьявол покачал головой так мягко, что подсвеченные лампочкой светлые волосы сделали его похожим на святого в начищенном до блеска нимбе. — А потом, может, и что поинтереснее.  
Хирако высыпал перед собой десятка два тонких золотистых кругляшей, прозрачных, как лимонный мармелад. Каждый — один из удачных дней его жизни. Десять-двадцать дней невезения в разбивку — вроде мелочь. Если посчитать скопом, сколько здесь на столе удачи, выйдет уже куда веселее.  
— Принимаю, — Кераку добавил немного своего везения. Банк едва заметно светится.  
Кенсей крепко затянулся и поднял в два раза.  
— Признавай, Мугурума, блефуешь? — Рангику вздохнула, откидываясь на спинку стула и склоняясь немного в сторону Кенсея. Декольте платья угрожающе разъехалось.  
— Господа, будем же соблюдать правила и приличия, — Дьявол легонько помахал на Рангику своими картами, попутно открыв их почти всем присутствующим. Кенсей затянулся покрепче и на следующем круге снова поднял. Хирако только посмеялся про себя. Веселье набирало обороты.  
Айзен бросил на него два коротких ненавидящих взгляда. Хирако осклабился в ответ до ушей, да так, что чуть не показал коренные. Соуске всегда бесился от его улыбки — так сильно, что бегал потом к Унохане за лекарством от желудочных колик. Уже когда Хирако выбирал себе лейтенанта, он понимал, что скучно не будет.

Рангику как-то неловко завертелась, засуетилась — пыталась изгнать Кота Дьявола с тумбы за спиной.  
— Ай-яй-яй, чем вам не угодил мой кот, Рангику-сан? — спросил Дьявол укоризненно.  
— Да он же вам подсказывает!  
Тут возмутился уже Кот:  
— Кто, я? Да никогда в жизни, это просто оскорбление, основанное только на моей зоологической принадлежности, — заявил он, но с комода все-таки ретировался.  
Да, играя с Дьяволом, всегда приходилось быть осторожным, обходить сотню ловушек — а потом влететь с разбегу прямиком в сто первую. Хирако играл достаточно долго, чтобы не обольщаться на этот счет. Однажды Дьявол уже позволил ему выиграть несколько лишних жизней для вайзардов.  
Хирако обвел стол торопливым взглядом из-под челки. Кераку? Не сегодня. Мацумото или Кенсей? Тоже нет.  
Конечно, у каждого из них были свои причины, чтобы сидеть за столом Дьявола. Кто-то хотел силы, кто-то — счастья. Кераку таким образом добывал кусочки крепкого здоровья для Укитаке.

Заметив, что Айзен на него смотрит, Хирако скривил рожу и высунул язык — ему шла масть, и можно было слегка позубоскалить. Кенсей наклонился к столу, хищно всматриваясь во всех них, надеясь найти хоть малейшую слабину, признаки блефа.  
В прокуренной крошечной комнате к тому времени сделало жарко и душно: подогрев снизу работал, как шутил Кенсей. Хирако распустил галстук и расстегнул верхние пуговицы на рубашке. Айзен следил за его движениями.  
— Уебище, — проговорили его губы брезгливо.  
— Дрыщ с соплей в волосах, — многословно отозвался Хирако и вернулся к своим картам, облизывая пересохшие губы.  
— Пас, — Рангику скинула карты.  
На том же круге внезапно сбросил карты Улькиорра. Дьявол улыбнулся и предложил ему кресло зрителя. Айзен поджал губы таким смешным манером, что сразу сделался похож на самую что ни на есть типичную старую деву. Изловчившись, Хирако пнул его по лодыжке.  
— Ноги подбери, вырву с корнем, — плох тот игрок в покер, который не умеет читать по губам.  
— Сам топталки береги, — ответил Хирако и откинулся на спинку стула. Напряжение уже начало сказываться.

Дьявол надвинул панаму на глаза, только улыбка и осталась видна. Перед последними тремя кругами Тессай принес им новые бокалы с виски. Держался он подчеркнуто отстраненно, будто и знать не хотел никого из шинигами или арранкаров.  
— Давно хотел спросить, как вы все-таки заполучили его на службу? — спросил Сасакибе. — Я слышал, он был весьма щепетилен в этом вопросе.  
— Тогда ему стоило быть столь же щепетильным в высказываниях, как и в выборе хозяев. Его каламбур, невинная шутка о месте и назначении света и тьмы, оказался не так хорош, как он думал, — охотно отозвался Дьявол, — впрочем, не будем портить игру, господа.  
Хирако поднял вдвое, а за ним и Айзен.  
— Пас, — Кераку выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы. Волнистые пряди над его лбом намокли от пота и облепили кожу. Он выглядел побледневшим и даже каким-то изможденным. Поднялся, сжимая в ладони стакан с подтаявшим льдом, отпил на ходу. Ичиго вслед ему только сильнее запрокинул подбородок. Айзен тонко и хищно усмехнулся. Похоже, в своих картах он был уверен. Впрочем, Хирако в своих — тоже.

Карты словно бы жгли руки, скорее, скорее — открыть! — показать всем, избавиться от этого напряжения. Хирако безмятежно улыбнулся, разглядывая Айзена и Ичиго.  
— Повышаю, — удача проскользнула между пальцев золотистыми кругляшами.  
Ичиго нахмурился, провел ладонью по карте, будто пытался таким вот нехитрым способом исправить ее масть. Хирако подмигнул ему, улыбнулся, вздернув уголок губ, и тогда Ичиго отложил карты.  
— Пас, — сказал он со вздохом и вдруг разгорелся опять своей прежней улыбкой. — В другой раз.  
— Пас, — отозвался Хирако, и поднялся вслед за ним. И прибавил одними губами в сторону Айзена: — Козья отрыжка!

***

На вторую игру — на кону стояла какая-то очередная сила — Хирако не остался. Вышел на крыльцо, затянул галстук, вдыхая прохладный вечерний воздух. Айзен с объемистой сумкой вышел почти сразу за ним. Хирако искривил губы, рассматривая его так, будто увидел впервые в жизни. Ушлепок он и есть, да к тому же амбициозный.  
— Сам все это попрешь. Я надрываться не намерен, — заявил он, независимо засунув руки в карманы.  
— Лучше подумай, идиот, тут килограмм двадцать. Чистая удача, — Айзен взвесил сумку в руке. — С таким багажом можно и Короля Душ.  
Уголки рта Хирако неудержимо скользнули вниз, изогнулись в немой скорби.  
— Скудомный ты мой, ты иногда головой думаешь? — спросил он и поймал Айзена за длинную прядь челки, дернул на себя. — Или весь мозг в волосы ушел? Я сказал, никаких Королей.  
И впечатал эти свои слова в рот Айзена торопливым горячим поцелуем.


End file.
